


Once Upon A December

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Song - Freeform, Song fic, lil angst, prompt, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: For DarknessTurnsMeOn's Song Fic ChallengeOnce Upon A December - Anastasia (Musical)http://justareader.tumblr.com/post/169197392049/justines-songs-challenge





	Once Upon A December

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever song fic  
> please be gentle  
> i loved loved lovvveeeddd Anastasia beyond belief and i'm so glad that i'm getting to do this!!! Especially for my 50th fic!! 
> 
> first time doing loki/reader as well  
> so like  
> let me know if he feels out of character???

"It's beautiful," You looked at the silver sky and the white ground

 

"Nothing compared to you, my love," He smiled and you felt home, you felt  _safe_

 

"I wish you didn't have to leave," You told him and he held both your hands to his chest

 

"I wouldn't if I didn't absolutely need to," He frowned and you nodded, "It's time for you to go as well, my little human,"

 

"Go where?" Your voice was full of fright

 

"Time to go back," He stated as his green eyes shined against the lights that were hanging above 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's just a dream," You reminded yourself as you gasped awake, "A distant... dream," 

 

Every snowstorm, you felt something gnawing at the back of your mind. It was something like a dream or a memory of a dream.  _Couldn't be real_ , You had told yourself far too many times, yet here you were, drenched in sweat as a **silver storm** raged outside your window.

 

Sometimes it would feel like you remembered things but you quickly told yourself that it just couldn't be. Even now, you sat in the comfort of your bed with the unease of a lifetime. 

 

"You alright?" A voice pulled you from your thoughts

 

You looked over at your boyfriend and you smiled but something just didn't  _feel_  right. It always happened whenever you woke up from a dream like the one you were having a moment ago.

 

"I'm fine," You lied to him as you tried to drift back to sleep but it didn't happen until the morning sun flooded through the windows

 

* * *

 

It was a recurring dream. You had been seeing it for almost four years. You used to live in New York, you had lived there all your life but it was just a whimsical decision that you'd decided to move to Paris. You had enough finances somehow, and so, your decision wasn't an entire fuck up. You were lucky too because only a few days after you had left, New York had been attacked.

 

You knew you  _wanted_  to be here. You knew that you were going to find happiness in the city but you just didn't know  _how_. Your boyfriend was a great guy but he wasn't someone you saw a future with. You wanted to break up but you just didn't have a good enough reason to do so. However, after being together for almost two years, when you walked in on him with someone almost half your age, you were relieved, to say the least, and cut him off without hearing a single word. 

 

You were enjoying a warm drink on a bench in the park. The winter was crisp and made your heart beat loud but it felt like  _home_  even though you knew no one in the city. Not really, anyway. You just had a thought that wouldn't leave you. 

 

 _Together in Paris_. That was it. That was the one memory that kept you going. It was tattooed right under your left collarbone. You remembered getting it after a drunken night, you remembered there was someone with you, you remembered that he'd held your hand as you got it but you just couldn't place a name or face. 

 

"Is this seat taken?" A  _familiar_  voice asked and when you looked up, you saw the brightest green eyes you could imagine 

 

"It's alright, I was just about done," You smiled as you began to gather your things

 

"Actually," The raven haired man sat down, "I wanted to sit  _with_  you," 

 

"Oh," You looked at the man again, there was a strange familiarity to him, "I'm sorry," You chuckled, "Do I know you?" 

 

"What makes you say that?" The dark haired man laughed melodically and  _god,_ your heart sang, "We've only just met," 

 

"I know- I just- Never mind," You laughed alongside him, "I'm Y/N," 

 

"Pleasure," He smiled but never offered his name

 

A comfortable silence fell and you tapped your foot on the pavement.  _Who is he?_  You asked yourself as you looked around and saw the many empty benches, noticing how the park had gotten so empty suddenly.

 

"What have you got there?" He pointed towards the book in your lap

 

"I was just reading," You showed him the book, "It's a story about a soldier and a ballet dancer," 

 

"How does it end?" He moved slightly closer and his scent filled your nostrils

 

"It- uh- I'm not- not sure," Your fingers traced the edges of the cover of the book, "Haven't finished it yet," 

 

"You could read the last page," He smirked and you laughed again

 

"That would be cheating!" You gasped dramatically, "I love  _living_  the story. No skips and no breaks. Live it with the ones in the story," 

 

"Do you have a story of your own?" His question caught you off guard 

 

"I'm- Maybe," You confessed, after all, he was the perfect stranger, "Sometimes, I remember. Almost, though. There are **things I almost remember** ," You looked at him and he was pouring all his attention on you, "Have you seen a fire that'd just about burnt out?" He nodded, "Sometimes it's like that. **Glowing dim as an ember** ,"

 

"Sometimes, there are things which your heart just  _knows_ ," He offered and you hummed in agreement

 

"True," You took a deep breath of the winter air and felt it fill your lungs

 

"How does the story go?" He moved closer again and he was right next to you

 

"Like... a forgotten dream," You smiled and then laughed, "Look at me, telling my dreams to a stranger," 

 

"Is that what you think of me?" He cocked a brow and your heart stopped

 

"N-no," You looked into his green eyes and you  _almost remembered_  something, "You never told me your name," 

 

"I was hoping you'd remember," He said sweetly and you titled your head as your brows furrowed

 

 _Who is he?_  You stared at him as you mind ran amok,  _trying_  to remember and then everything came back to you

 

* * *

 

"Let go!" You giggled as he wrapped his arms around you as a snowstorm raged on outside the window but he wasn't letting you go

 

He held you **safe and warm** as your eyes glossed over a painting of **horses prancing through a silver storm** , much like the one that was happening outside. 

 

"You never sang," Loki mumbled against your skin as he swayed you to the soft music playing in the room 

 

"It's a children's song," You scrunched your face playfully

 

"But you like it," He reminded you and you laughed again

 

"I like a lot of things," You turned to face him, "I like you, most of all," You kissed the tip of his nose 

 

"I need you to do something for me," Loki told you seriously, "I need you to go away for a while," 

 

"You don't have to..." Your voice trailed off, "Maybe- maybe we could-,"

 

"No," His voice was harsh, "I  _have_  to this," 

 

"I'm one of them, Loki," You whispered through your fear and he nodded

 

"That is true," He gave a sad smile, "However, after everything is done, you won't be one of them. You'll be their Queen," 

 

"What's a King without his Queen," You kissed his cheek and he held you in a loving embrace

 

"I still need you to go," He stated again and you shook your head

 

"You can't make me leave," You stated fiercely

 

"I can, love," He frowned, "I need you to go now,"

 

"Go where?" You shoved him away angrily

 

"Paris," He held your wrists tight enough to bruise them but you were used to his fits of anger, "We'll be together in Paris," 

 

* * *

 

"Loki," You gasped as you looked at the man who was no longer a stranger to you, "You left!" You shouted as you stood up 

 

"Now, love," He offered weakly but you were fuming

 

The scene changed and suddenly, the two of you were in a meadow and there was an ocean roaring nearby

 

"You left me!" You growled, "I thought you were  _a dream_! You showed me things! You told me things! You said you loved me and then  _you left_!"

 

"Y/N," Loki said with a finality in his voice and you quieted down, "I had no choice, I had to keep you safe,"

 

"And now?" Your voice was weak

 

"And now, I've returned to take you away," He smiled

 

"Away?" You stared at him

 

"This world is in danger," Loki sighed, "I'll take you away, keep you safe. Show you the things you love most. Show you things you could've never  _dreamed_  of,"

 

You weren't convinced, not wholly. 

 

"Think of it, dove," He moved closer and held your face, " **Dancing bears, painted wings** , us, the snow, the fireplace, grand parties, **figures dancing gracefully** , and everything you could ever wish for," He smiled and your eyes shined with tears

 

" **Things my heart used to know** ," You sniffed as the memories flooded back to you, "I only ever wished for  _my_ god of mischief, even when I couldn't remember him, you were still **dancing across my memory** ," 

 

"Never again, dove," Loki said softly as he wrapped his arms around you, "Never again will I leave," 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! I LIVE for the feedback!!


End file.
